bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
OUT OF BLOOM
OUT OF BLOOM is the fifty-seventh volume of the Bleach manga series. Publisher's Summary With Ichigo trapped in Hueco Mundo, the Soul Society comes under attack by a mysterious group of warriors calling themselves the Wandenreich. The Shinigami captains valiantly stand up to the invaders, but this is a battle they might not be able to win! Bleach All Stars Chapters 500. Rescuer In The Deep Dark As word spreads in Soul Society that Ichigo Kurosaki is en route, the SRDI comes under attack and Quilge Opie is brutally attacked by an unknown assailant. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Rin Tsubokura #Renji Abarai #Robert Accutrone #Shunsui Kyōraku #Rukia Kuchiki #Sajin Komamura #Tōshirō Hitsugaya #Ikkaku Madarame #Kenpachi Zaraki #Rangiku Matsumoto #Byakuya Kuchiki #Jūshirō Ukitake #Mayuri Kurotsuchi #Ryūnosuke Yuki #Akon #Ichigo Kurosaki #Jidanbō Ikkanzaka #Hiyosu #Rukia Kuchiki #Kisuke Urahara #Quilge Opie #Yasutora Sado #Orihime Inoue 501. Hear.Fear.Here As Ichigo despairs in the Garganta, Byakuya Kuchiki struggles to shake off the fear induced by Äs Nödt. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Ichigo Kurosaki #Byakuya Kuchiki #Renji Abarai #Äs Nödt #Zommari Rureaux (flashback) #Rukia Kuchiki 502. 散桜 Byakuya succumbs to Äs Nödt's attacks while Renji and Rukia are defeated. As Byakuya's apparent death is noted, Kenpachi Zaraki confronts Yhwach. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Byakuya Kuchiki #Äs Nödt #Renji Abarai #Rukia Kuchiki #Mask De Masculine #Jugram Haschwalth #Royd Lloyd (using Yhwach's appearance) #Kenpachi Zaraki #Loyd Lloyd #Jerome Guizbatt #Berenice Gabrielli 503. Wrath as a Lightning As Kenpachi attacks Yhwach, Ichigo continues to try and break free of his prison. Yamamoto comes to the aid of Shūhei Hisagi, who is fighting a losing battle against a Sternritter. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Jugram Haschwalth #Kenpachi Zaraki #Loyd Lloyd #Jerome Guizbatt #Berenice Gabrielli #Royd Lloyd (using Yhwach's appearance) #Ichigo Kurosaki #Byakuya Kuchiki (flashback) #Renji Abarai (flashback) #Rukia Kuchiki (flashback) #Shunsui Kyōraku (flashback) #Tōshirō Hitsugaya (flashback) #Sajin Komamura (flashback) #Shūhei Hisagi #Driscoll Berci #Chōjirō Sasakibe (flashback) #Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto 504. 雷鳴の彼方へ As Yamamoto weathers the attacks of his lieutenant's Bankai from Driscoll, the Captain-Commander recalls the time Sasakibe used his Bankai against him. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Driscoll Berci #Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto #Chōjirō Sasakibe (flashback) #Shūhei Hisagi 505. The Fire After avenging Sasakibe, Yamamoto goes to fight on the front lines. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Driscoll Berci #Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto #Shūhei Hisagi #Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi #Mayuri Kurotsuchi #Kensei Muguruma #Retsu Unohana #Jūshirō Ukitake #Suì-Fēng #Marechiyo Ōmaeda #Momo Hinamori #Shinji Hirako #Tōshirō Hitsugaya #Rangiku Matsumoto #Cang Du #Sajin Komamura #Tetsuzaemon Iba #Bambietta Basterbine #Shunsui Kyōraku #Robert Accutrone #Royd Lloyd (using Yhwach's appearance) #Kenpachi Zaraki #Jugram Haschwalth 506. The Fire2 The confrontation between the leaders of the Wandenreich and Gotei 13 continues. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Shunsui Kyōraku #Robert Accutrone #Royd Lloyd (using Yhwach's appearance) #Kenpachi Zaraki #Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto #NaNaNa Najahkoop #Bazz-B #Äs Nödt #Jugram Haschwalth 507. The Fire3 Yamamoto begins his battle against Yhwach. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Jugram Haschwalth #Royd Lloyd (using Yhwach's appearance) #Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto #Jūshirō Ukitake #Shunsui Kyōraku #Retsu Unohana #Isane Kotetsu #Cang Du #Tōshirō Hitsugaya 508. 烈火の如 Captain-Commander Yamamoto continues fighting against Wandenreich leader, Yhwach. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Jugram Haschwalth #Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto #Royd Lloyd (using Yhwach's appearance) 509. 天地灰尽 Yamamoto's battle against Yhwach comes to an end. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Royd Lloyd (using Yhwach's appearance) #Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto #Zeidritz #Algora #Hubert #BG9 (flashback) #Bambietta Basterbine (flashback) #Äs Nödt (flashback) #Cang Du (flashback) #Ichigo Kurosaki (flashback) Author's Notes References Navigation 57